


Tyred to pretend

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not so much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era cominciato tutto come un gioco, una sorta di esperimento.





	Tyred to pretend

Era cominciato tutto come un gioco, una sorta di esperimento.

  
Aveva bisogno di “ esperienza “ per il suo nuovo ruolo e siccome Cooper Anderson credeva fermamente nel metodo Stanislavskij, motivo per cui aveva contatto Sebastian Smythe, grazie ai racconti di Schizzo sapeva esattamente chi fosse l’altro. Sorprendentemente quel ragazzino aveva accettato con piacere, poco prima di abbassargli i pantaloni e dargli la prima lezione pratica.

  
E ora … il ruolo lo aveva ottenuto, aveva finito di girare eppure non riusciva a staccarsi dall’altro, prima di Sebastian non aveva mai fatto sesso con un altro uomo eppure ora non riusciva a fare a meno di quel corpo, pur sapendo che l’altro aveva così tante avventure non riusciva a trovare un motivo valido per chiudere quella … cosa.

  
“ Giusto per sapere … quando finirete di girare? “ gli chiese Sebastian quando interruppero il loro bacio, ripensare a quelle labbra che fino a qualche minuto prima erano chiuse sulla sua erezione glielo faceva tornare duro quasi all’istante, Cooper aveva avuto diverse ragazze brave in quello ma Sebastian … lui era fuori categoria.

  
“ Avremmo dovuto finire tre giorni fa ma ci sono delle scene da rigirare “ mentì Cooper mentre le sue mani si fermavano al fondoschiena dell’altro accarezzandolo lentamente, l’unica che voleva in quel momento era sbatterlo sul letto e prenderlo ancora e ancora.  
“ Problemi, problemi … povero Coop che ha tutti questi problemi “ sussurrò Sebastian ad occhi chiusi mentre lui lentamente inseriva il primo dito, era così stretto da fargli perdere la testa pensò Cooper osservando l’altro gemere il suo nome quando inserì il secondo per poi cominciare a muoverli insieme.

  
“ Così tanti problemi … ho tanto bisogno di rilassarmi “ replicò Cooper prima di cominciare a succhiare quel pezzo di pelle sul collo che sapeva far impazzire l’altro, col tempo aveva imparato esattamente quali erano i punti giusti da toccare con Sebastian. Come previsto Sebastian gemette e poi aprì le gambe ancora di più invitandolo, era una visione, una droga, la sua droga. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di quel corpo, di come si muoveva sotto di lui, di quanto fosse arrendevole e stretto, delle mani che lo cercavano senza pudore, dei baci pieni di passione, Sebastian era fatto per quello, era fatto per essere suo e di nessun’altro, di questo Cooper era sicuro.

  
Avrebbe dovuto pensare ad una nuova scusa perché non era per niente intenzionato a perderlo, qualcosa gli sarebbe venuto in mente pensò Cooper prima di togliere le dita e sostituirle con il suo membro, non era per niente intenzionato a lasciarsi sfuggire Sebastian Smythe, non ora che sapeva quanto fosse inebriante fare l’amore con lui


End file.
